La Apuesta
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: SasuNaru // AU // Naruto, cansado de que Sasuke le asalte por las noches impidiéndole dormir, decide proponerle una apuesta: debe estar dos semanas sin sexo. En juego está el orgullo del Uchiha, que acepta sin pensárselo dos veces...


**_Naruto_ y todos los personajes de la serie pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

Espero que os guste ^^

_**

* * *

**_

_**La Apuesta**_

El sol entraba tímidamente por la ventana de la habitación. En ella, se podían observar restos de lo que había sido una larga noche de pasión desenfrenada. Tumbados en la cama, abrazados, los amantes dormían plácidamente. En ese momento, el despertador sonó fuertemente, sacándoles de sus más profundos sueños. El moreno se giró con desgana y apagó el reloj, volviendo a quedar la habitación en silencio. Pasados unos minutos, su pareja habló a la vez que le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza al ojinegro.

- Venga, Sasuke, que tienes que ir al trabajo. Llegarás tarde –Dijo en voz baja para no molestarle.

- Sólo un ratito más, Naruto, que estás muy blandito y calentito –Respondió abrazándose más fuerte al ojiazul- Además, no he dormido casi nada esta noche.

- ¿Que no has dormido casi nada? –Reprochó el ojiazul alzando la voz- Pues no lo he notado, se te veía bien a gusto.

- ¿Tú no has dormido? –Preguntó Sasuke con rostro serio. Nunca había visto a Naruto tan enfadado después de haber pasado una noche como esa.

- No, no he dormido. Si para cuando hemos terminado ya estaba amaneciendo y quedaba poquísimo para que sonara el despertador, así que ya no me he dormido. Si no me hubieras asaltado de repente anoche…

- Pues bien que te gusta que lo haga –Dijo con voz sensual mientras se acercaba, peligrosamente, a los labios de Naruto.

- Sí, me gusta, pero no todos los días, Sasuke –Dijo separándose un poco de él- Uno tiene un límite y está visto que tú no lo tienes. Seguro que no eres capaz de aguantar ni tres días sin sexo, con lo que tú eres… -Comentó el rubio en tono desafiante.

Sasuke no se esperaba para nada esas palabras, y mucho menos el tono con el que se las había dicho Naruto. Sabía de sobra que con nada que le dijera se iba a picar y, aún así, lo había hecho. Y él no se iba a quedar atrás.

- Tres días, dice –Repitió burlonamente- Tres, y los que hagan falta –Su voz sonó orgullosa y segura.

- Está bien, ¿qué te parece una apuesta? Tendrás que estar dos semanas sin sexo. No valen caricias, ni besos, nada –En su rostro se dibujó una pícara sonrisa.

- Vale, pero ¿qué estaría en juego? Porque una apuesta sin nada no es una apuesta.

"_¡Picó!",_ pensó Naruto. Sabía que Sasuke no podía negarse a ningún reto, por muy peculiar que este fuera, pero ahora quedaba decidir lo que se pondría en juego. Y el ojiazul sabía perfectamente qué iba a apostar.

- Estaría en juego tu conocido y famoso orgullo Uchiha, ¿te parece poco?

- Está bien, acepto –Concluyó lo más seriamente que pudo. No sabía cuándo ni cómo la conversación había tomado ese giro tan inesperado. Aquella situación escapaba completamente de su control, así que, se dejó llevar.

Y los dos estrecharon sus manos en señal de que el trato estaba cerrado y que, en ese momento, comenzaban las dos semanas de castidad para Sasuke y, en el caso de Naruto, dos semanas de descanso.

- ¡Anda! ¡Que no llego al trabajo! –El Uchiha se levantó corriendo para vestirse y salir rapidísimo de casa.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Naruto se había quedado solo en casa. Se recostó en la cama y repasó toda la conversación que había tenido con su pareja hace escasos minutos. _"Seguro que no aguanta" _pensó mientras sonreía. Al rato, miró el reloj de la mesita y vio que ya era hora de que él se fuera a trabajar, ya que entraba un poco más tarde que Sasuke y eso le permitía estar más tiempo en casa. Se vistió con mucha tranquilidad, desayunó y se fue sin quitarse de la cabeza la apuesta que le había hecho a Sasuke.

Esa misma noche, cuando Sasuke llegó del trabajo, se dirigió a la habitación. Cogió un conjunto de sábanas, una manta, un cojín, y se los llevó al salón. Naruto, que en ese momento entraba en casa, se quedó parado en la entrada, perplejo.

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces?

-¿No lo ves? A partir de esta noche duermo aquí. Así, si no estoy en el mismo cuarto que tú, no tendré tentación alguna y no te tocaré.

El rubio se quedó helado al escuchar esto. Sabía que Sasuke era muy cabezota, pero no hasta ese punto. Se notaba que quería ganar la apuesta a toda costa y, también, mantener su orgullo intacto. Dejó el tema y fue a su habitación a ponerse cómodo para hacer la cena e, inmediatamente, irse a dormir. No iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Descansar y, encima, con la cama entera para él solo. La gloria.

Después de cenar y recoger, Naruto se despidió de su pareja que se quedó en el salón preparando la que sería su cama durante las próximas dos semanas, el sofá. Se intentó acomodar en ese estrecho lugar, pero no había manera. Era incomodísimo, pero eso no le hizo desistir. _"Tengo que aguantar, como sea. Enseñaré a ese usuratonkachi quién es el que manda"_ pensó mientras una sonrisa de superioridad aparecía en su rostro momentos antes de quedarse dormido.

Mientras, en la habitación, Naruto estaba tumbado en el centro de la cama, feliz, porque, después de mucho tiempo, descansaría. Pero un pensamiento irrumpió en su mente: _"Conociéndole, seguro que se mete a hurtadillas, ¡jiji!"_. Pero el moreno no entró, por lo que el joven se durmió del aburrimiento.

Los días pasaban con mucha calma. Nada había cambiado en el comportamiento de la pareja, excepto que ya no había muestras de cariño a causa de la apuesta. Se iban a trabajar, volvían, cenaban, veían un poco la televisión y después, a dormir. Siempre la misma rutina.

Sasuke, a simple vista, llevaba muy bien el asunto de la castidad. No se le notaba tenso ni nada por el estilo. Incluso seguía gastándole bromas a Naruto, como siempre, y éste las recibía mal, como siempre. Pero nada más que eso.

El que sí que lo llevaba mal, para su sorpresa, era Naruto, el mismo que había propuesto esta locura. "_En qué momento dije nada"_ pensó arrepentido. Por las noches se sentía solo en aquella cama tan grande. Esperaba que Sasuke entrara y le hiciera todo lo que le gustaba. Pero no era así. El moreno seguía en sus trece. No se movía del sofá por mucho que le gustara ir allí y hacer suyo a su rubio. _"Ya falta poco, ya falta poco"_ se repetía, cada noche, el Uchiha.

Faltaban tres días para que la apuesta tocara a su fin, pero Naruto no podía aguantar más. Estaba en su cama, pensando, en qué hacer para que Sasuke volviera a ser como era antes. _"Definitivamente, lo que tengo que hacer es provocarle. Sí, eso haré. Mañana volveré a tener a Sasuke conmigo"_ pensó antes de dormirse.

El día siguiente empezó como otro día cualquiera. Ambos fueron a trabajar despidiéndose hasta la noche. Lo que no sabía Sasuke era lo que Naruto le tenía preparado.

A la noche, el ojiazul llegó más tarde que de costumbre. Sasuke, extrañado de su tardanza, preguntó.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Comprando.

- Pero si tenemos el frigorífico lleno –Dijo el moreno algo desconcertado.

- Ya, pero se me ha antojado algo para el postre –Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Cenamos?

- Emm…vale –Sasuke no entendía nada de lo que se proponía Naruto.

Después de cenar, el moreno volvió al sofá para ver un rato la televisión antes de dormir. Lo que no sabía es que Naruto le acompañaría esa noche para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Cogió un helado y se sentó a comérselo al lado de Sasuke.

- ¿Eso era lo que has comprado?

- Sí, ¿quieres uno? –Preguntó el ojiazul mientras se llevaba el helado a la boca de una manera muy sensual.

- N-no, gracias –Logró decir el moreno. Aquella visión era demasiado erótica para él.

Naruto se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su pareja y rió por lo bajo. Siguió dándole lametazos al helado, cada vez más rápido, de arriba abajo, a la vez que gemía del gusto que le daba su sabor.

Mientras, Sasuke intentaba pensar en otra cosa poniendo la vista fija en la televisión. Pero era inútil. No podía apartar la vista del rubio que seguía comiendo su helado. Todo su cuerpo empezó a tensarse y a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el ojiazul, pero recordó lo que estaba en juego y se detuvo.

De repente, una gota de nata descendía por la comisura de los labios del joven. En ese momento vino a la mente del moreno las mil y una maneras que tendría de limpiarle la boca a Naruto. _"¿Qué pretende con esto? Ni que lo hiciera a posta"_, pensó Sasuke. Desesperado, se levantó del sofá, fue a la cocina a por una servilleta y se la dio para que se limpiara.

- Ti-tienes nata aquí –Dijo, señalando el lugar donde se había manchado.

- Gracias –Respondió disgustado. Pensaba que el truco de la nata funcionaría- Oye, Sasuke, ¿dónde vas? –Preguntó cuando vio que el Uchiha se iba al baño rápidamente.

- A darme una ducha –Respondió tajante.

Naruto se quedó allí, plantado, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Lo único que había quedado claro, es que había logrado poner nervioso a Sasuke, pero no lo suficiente como para que le volviera a besar. De repente, oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha, pero no del calentador. Sasuke se estaba dando una ducha de agua fría. El rubio rió y, después de terminarse el helado, como vio que Sasuke no salía del baño, fue a la habitación a pensar en una nueva estrategia para seducir al moreno. Sólo le quedaban dos días.

Después de estar un buen rato bajo el agua helada de la ducha, Sasuke salió más calmado. Cada vez que recordaba el momento en que la nata resbaló por los labios del rubio, un fuego le recorría el cuerpo_. "No pienses en eso, que queda poco, sólo dos días y volverá a ser tuyo. Tranquilo, tranquilo"_ se repetía una y otra vez ya acostado en el sofá. Se moría de ganas por asaltar la habitación, coger a Naruto y volver a disfrutar de esas noches en las que los dos gemían y gritaban de placer. Y, con el pensamiento de que quedaban dos días, intentó conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se levantó para ir, como siempre, a su trabajo. Al salir de la habitación para ir a desayunar, se encontró a Sasuke tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo, y recordó que hoy era su día libre, con lo cual, estaría en casa descansando. Al verle así, tan vulnerable, era a él al que le daban ganas de asaltarle mientras dormía. Pero se contuvo pensando en que esa noche Sasuke caería en sus redes. Lo tenía todo pensado. Y, sin hacer ruido para no despertarle, fue a trabajar deseando que la noche llegara cuanto antes.

Cuando Sasuke se despertó, fue a la habitación a ver si Naruto se había ido. Y así era. Se quedó un rato ahí, sentado en la cama embriagándose del aroma del ojiazul y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. _"¡Dichoso helado! ¿No se lo podía tomar como una persona normal?"_Pensó frustrado y, en ese momento, volvió a notar la misma sensación que tuvo la noche anterior. Todo su cuerpo se tensó a la vez que se sonrojaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Para relajarse, volvió a darse una ducha de agua fría. "Menos mal que no vuelve hasta la noche, si no, no respondería de mí" pensó mientras salía, tiritando, de la ducha.

Sasuke pasó toda la tarde realizando todo tipo de tareas para distraerse. Hizo la colada, planchó e incluso hizo la cena. Tenía la sensación de que si paraba, volvería a su mente la visión de Naruto lamiendo el helado. Y, la verdad, ya llevaba dos duchas de agua fría y no quería una tercera.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era la hora de que Naruto volviera, así que, se sentó a ver la televisión para no mirarle, o por lo menos, intentarlo. En pocos minutos, el rubio entró por la puerta.

- Hola, ¿qué tal la tarde?

- Tranquila, no he hecho casi nada _–"Mentira"_ pensó el moreno sin apartar la vista del televisor- ¿Y tú qué tal en el trabajo?

- Cansado. A ver si me doy una ducha y me relajo –Respondió mientras iba a la habitación.

"_Bien, llegó la hora. Como esto no funcione, nada más lo hará"_, pensó el ojiazul a la vez que se despojaba de toda su ropa. Una vez desnudo, fue hasta la puerta, respiró hondo y salió de allí en dirección al baño, pasando por el salón donde se encontraba Sasuke.

El moreno puso los ojos como platos ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando. No podía, aunque quisiese, apartar la mirada del esbelto y cuidado cuerpo de Naruto mientras este se dirigía al baño a darse una reconfortante ducha. Estaba impresionado. No recordaba cómo era el cuerpo de su pareja. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veía. _"Pero, ¿qué hace? ¡Que uno no es de piedra!"_ gritó en su interior al mismo tiempo en que Naruto se metía en el baño.

"_Voy a tentarte un poco más"_, pensó el rubio ya en el baño. Dejó la puerta abierta para que el Uchiha lo tuviera más fácil a la hora de entrar. Se metió en la ducha y comenzó a enjabonarse esperando a que, en cualquier momento, Sasuke hiciera acto de presencia. Seguro que no se podía resistir ante tal provocación.

Al mismo tiempo, en el salón, estaba Sasuke, luchando contra sus instintos más salvajes. _"Lo está haciendo a propósito. Sólo lo hace para molestar, nada más"_, se decía a sí mismo, intentando calmarse, pero no lo conseguía. Quería estar ahí, meterse en la ducha con él, sentir el agua caliente en su piel, besar a Naruto, acariciarle. Apretó los dientes y permaneció quieto, como una estatua. _"Que termine ya, por favor"_, rogaba.

Pasados unos minutos, el grifo de la ducha paró, lo que significaba que Naruto había terminado de ducharse. Como vio que Sasuke no había captado la indirecta, volvió a probar con el truco de antes, así que, fue del baño hasta la habitación con una pequeña toalla atada a su cintura, entró, y dejó la puerta abierta.

Sasuke trataba de todas las maneras posibles contenerse. Probó pensando en cosas que le disgustaban, pero nada. Olvidó la apuesta por completo, se levantó del sofá con una rapidez que ni el mismo creía tener y fue hacia la habitación para encontrarse con su pareja. Allí estaba Naruto, desnudo, buscando en los cajones algo de ropa para ponerse.

- ¿Quieres algo, Sasu... ? –En ese momento el ojinegro le plantó un salvaje beso que Naruto devolvió gustoso. _"Sabía que no se podría resistir a eso, ¡jijiji!"_, pensó.

Sin separarse, fueron moviéndose hasta la cama. Mientras, Naruto iba quitándole la ropa a Sasuke. Este, por otro lado, empujó al ojiazul hasta la cama, se colocó encima de él y comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Empezó por el cuello, dándole fuertes mordiscos al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba su torso desnudo. No quería dejarse ningún lugar del cuerpo del joven sin tocar. Bajó hasta su pecho y comenzó a lamer los pezones del rubio, el cual, gemía del placer que esto le provocaba. Al estar encima de Naruto, Sasuke notó cómo la erección del rubio crecía a pasos agigantados. Dejó sus pezones a un lado y siguió bajando hasta la entrepierna de Naruto y le dijo con voz lujuriosa.

- Te voy a enseñar cómo se come un helado.

En ese momento, en el que al rubio no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, Sasuke comenzó a lamer el miembro de su pareja. Primero despacio, saboreando lo que tenía entre manos, luego más rápido, de arriba abajo, hasta que no pudo más y se lo introdujo entero en la boca. Naruto no podía parar de gemir agarrándose fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama. No recordaba el placer que le producía que el moreno recorriera su entrepierna con la boca. Cada vez Sasuke iba más rápido, quería que el rubio disfrutara al máximo, que gritara de placer. Y lo consiguió. El joven llegó al orgasmo dentro de la boca del moreno quién recibió de buen grado el esperma del rubio.

- Espero que hayas aprendido –Dijo mientras se limpiaba los restos de semen de la boca.

Naruto no pudo más que asentir y, buscando la boca de su amante, le besó apasionadamente, como si hiciera años que no lo hacía. Quería darle placer al moreno a toda costa, así que, empezó a masturbarle, al mismo tiempo que este introducía uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio. Este, sorprendido, aceleró el masaje al miembro de Sasuke. El moreno metió un segundo dedo al mismo tiempo en que él mismo había llegado al orgasmo en la mano del rubio, pero esto no le hizo parar. Ansioso, el Uchiha no esperó más e introdujo, de golpe, su miembro dentro del cuerpo del rubio.

El ojiazul dejó escapar un grito de dolor, debido a la impresión que le había provocado la penetración, pero se relajó y pronto esos gritos de dolor pasaron a ser de puro placer. Sasuke, por su parte, aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas mitigando así sus ansias mientras masturbaba al ojiazul. Ambos amantes se movían rápidamente, al compás de las embestidas del moreno, buscando el máximo placer posible, como si les fuera la vida en ello. Los gemidos que ambos emitían eran cada vez más fuertes, estaban a punto de llegar, y lo sabían. En una última estocada, Sasuke se vino dentro del cuerpo de Naruto a la vez que éste lo hacía en la mano de su pareja.

Exhaustos, quedaron tendidos en la cama, intentando calmarse. Tras unos momentos en los que sólo se oían sus fuertes respiraciones, el rubio pudo hablar.

- Ha-has perdido, Sasuke.

- N-no, no he perdido, dobe.

- ¿Cómo que no? Te recuerdo que la apuesta consistía en que tenías que estar dos semanas sin sexo. No valía ni acariciarme, ni besarme y te lo has saltado a la torera a pesar de que te quedaba un día –Dijo Naruto en tono triunfal.

- Sí, si todo eso es cierto –Comentó mientras se levantaba lo suficiente como para mirar al ojiazul a la cara- pero la apuesta ha quedado anulada en el mismo momento en que empezaste a provocarme, primero con el helado y luego pavoneándote por toda la casa desnudo –Replicó el Uchiha

- No te estaba provocando –El ojiazul bajó la vista, sonrojado.

- Menos mal que no lo hacías –Apuntó en tono burlón acariciándole la cabeza al rubio- Venga, no te preocupes, por esta vez te perdono, pero porque eres tú, ¿eh? –Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado tan característica de él.

- Pero, ¿quién te crees que eres para…? –No pudo terminar su frase. Los labios de Sasuke se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos, igual de salvajes que antes.

- Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no te parece? –Comentó guiñándole un ojo al joven.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y, tras esta corta conversación, Sasuke volvió a situarse entre las piernas del ojiazul para tomarse otro helado de sabor a Naruto.

* * *

**Por cierto, que se me ha olvidado ponerlo arriba (las prisas, que no son buenas). Este fic es una apuesta que hice con Deikan en otra web. Espero que te hayas reído también al leerlo aquí :P**

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
